victoriousminibuildersfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic Of Tejas
The Republic Of Tejas is nation which formed from a revolution in New Seradene. The country is a constitutional republic and uses the Texan Dollar as its currency. History The Texan movement had kick started after a speech for independence which was delivered by Samuel Dallas was given in Nacogallas. Thousands of civilians ranging from the hardworking lumberjacks in the west, to the wealthy aristocrats in the east have signed on with the movement, to fight for Texan independence. Texan Revolution The first battle of the revolution was the Battle Of Nacogallas, in which colonial defenders had given an assembled unit of Texans an order to lay down their arms, to be meet with fire from Texan lines. The battle had consisted of roughly 268 Texans, and 249 units of the colonial garrison. The battle resulted in victory, driving the garrison out of the area. The second battle of the revolution was the Battle Of The Alamo, where many Texans fought bravely against colonial defenders in an old mission. The battle was lost, but the soldiers died bravely. The colonial forces had taken over the mission after the defenders of the mission wall had been too preoccupied by other attackers on the west and south walls to defend on the east side of the wall, letting colonials pour over. The colonials who now occupied the fort took no prisoners besides women and children. The Battle of Lubasso was the third battle of the revolution, taking place in 1799, to last into 1801. This battle was one of the largest battles in the new country's history. The battle had been a stalemate for Texas due to losses, but a strategic victory which had allowed Texan forces to march into the city of Selacruz, which would initiate The Battle Of Selacruz The Battle Of Selacruz was the largest battle in the war, in which Texans had besieged the colonial capital of Selacruz. This battle was fought both outside, and inside the city. This battle was ultimately won by Texan forces, leading to the complete control of New Seradene by Texas. Because of this, the Texas constitution has been completely signed. Culture Texan culture derives mainly from the original settlers of New Seradene, consisting of Lainos Spanish and English, as well as natives. Christian tradition is also a key part of Texan tradition, observing Christmas, Easter, Ascension Day, All Souls Day, etc. Food Texas is well known for its food, consisting of a mix between Spanish and English cuisine. Texas has a national dish, called "Chili con carne", or just "chili" for short. Language The majority of Texans speak both English, and Spanish, with some speaking native dialects. Out of the percent that only speaks one language, English is the largest, being at 77% of people. Traditions As said previously, Texas observes many Christian holidays, such As Christmas, Easter, and many others. Texas also has a few state holidays, the largest and most recognized is Independence Day, celebrated on May 21st, which commemorates the start of The Battle Of Nacogallas (see Texan Revolution). The celebration of Independence Day is a three-day week festival, stretching from May 5th, to May 8th. Another national holiday is Constitution Day, which celebrates the ratification of the Texas Constitution. This festival is celebrated every year on June 4th. Government The Republic Of Texas is a constitutional republic, which allows for Texan citizens to vote. Unlike most of the world, Texas is the only country in which any race, and male as well as female, can vote in elections. The current president of the republic is Samuel Dallas, with his vice president being Maribou S Lubbock. Texan legislature is bicameral, consisting of the Senate, and the House Of Representatives. Category:Test of Time Project Category:Nation (ToTP)